Who Knew
by PokeBlue
Summary: A songfic. It follows Krystal as the song play as she life seems against her dreams. This is my first Songfic, and please R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or any of it's characters or the song that I'm using**

**A/N: I'm not sure if it's right to do a songfic for Starfox, seeing I haven't seen a single songfic here, tell me if it's not a good idea to do so. This is suppose to follow Krystal/Kursed through out the time we know her from Sauria to her job change. The song is called **_**"Who Knew"**_** by **_**Pink**_**, I think that's the right singer...Oh, well, enjoy.**

**Note: If you wanna listen to it while reading, go to youtube or grab a CD, if you have one. It's the original one, the one found on Now 26, it isn't some remix, if one does exist, or some mix or whatever version.**

**--**

Picture this while the lyrics play: The Great Fox is leaving the atmosphere of Sauria, soon after the second defeat of Andross. The team looks forward at the screen as the all fly off to places unknown, as Krystal looks gladly at her new friends, and then smiles brightly at Fox.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh, _

_That's right._

Time skip to the future, post defeat of the Aparoids, only Fox and Krystal remain, the others already went on their way. Both are at some cafe in Corneria, talking over a cup of something. (Coffee, Tea, Beer, Wine...I don't know, just pick one.)

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right._

"You sure you're alright, Krystal, you got hit pretty hard in that last battle." Fox said as he placed his hand over hers on the table.

"Yes, I'm alright. It was nothing more than just a scratch. Thanks for asking." Krystal gently as she smiled.

"These jobs have gotten much more harder, since everyone left." Fox stated dully as he laid back into his chair and took a sip of his drink.

"Everyone has their own destiny to follow, Fox, we are in no position to stop them." Krystal stated, also taking a sip of her drink, "But I feel that's not what you're worried about, is it, Fox?" she added as she smiled at him.

"What are you suggesting?" Fox asked embarrassingly, forgetting that she can read his mind.

"You're worried I might leave too, to follow my own destiny." Krystal said, "Don't worry I don't plan to leave you. I care for you too much to leave you now."

Fox finished off his drink, as he tipped his glass in his mouth, along with his head, till it was perpendicular to the floor, then said, "Then, regardless of our positions, I'll make you a deal. I'll promise to never leave your side, if you don't."

Krystal looked off to the side as she tapped her finger on the table trying to act like she's thinking about it, so she doesn't act too hasty on this offer, then turning her head back to look at him, then said, "Deal."

"Let's shake on it." Fox said raising his hand, which Krystal took gladly, "Now, finish up your drink. We need to get back, if we are going to be in time to see Peppy take the position of General of the Cornerian Army."

"Alright. At least we can see Slippy and Falco there, we can say 'hello' while we're there." Krystal stated, just before drinking the rest of her drink, while Fox paid for them.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

Picture this: Weeks after the cafe bit, Fox and Krystal are in the lounge area of the Great Fox 2, arguing. Fox seems to be shouting an order for her to leave, Krystal is trying to tell him otherwise, both have tears in their eyes.

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause you said forever_

_and ever_

Picture this: Krystal, with tears in her eyes, looks angrily at Fox as she turns and stomps off to the exit, looking hurt, and Fox looks depressingly at the floor before turns to go the other way back to the bridge.

_Who Knew_

Krystal is walking alone on the streets of Corneria, at night, feeling sad for having to admit that Fox was nothing to her now, to Panther, after Star Wolf defeats the Angler threat, needing to stab Star Fox in the back to do it.

_"I'm sorry, Fox, you gave me no choice." _Krystal thought to herself

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

"Hey look, it's that two-timing backstab." said one of the citizens that she passed, quietly to another

"I think, you should watch that mouth of yours, before I have to shut it for you." Krystal said to the citizen

"Hey! You have no say in what we call you, we live under a free government." the second citizen replied

"You should be careful in what you say, it may be the death of you." Krystal stated

"I don't care if you are a 'hero', you're trash to me! You and the rest of that stupid band called 'Star Wolf' stole the title right under Star Fox's noses." the second citizen shouted

"We saved you! I don't mind you being inconsiderate to me, but don't be to Star Wolf, they saved you from the Anglers!" Krystal shouted

"Saved us!? No you didn't, if you did, where were you when Corneria was attacked? Where were you when a solo arwing was shooting down enemy ships? Where were you when Fox McCloud, captain of Star Fox team, was shootin' down the mother ships?! You were nowhere! You didn't save us." the second citizen stated firmly

"Calm down, there is no need to blood shed now. Enough has been spilled, and there is no meaning to have to fall at the hands of dirty, double-crosser." the first citizen stated as he pulled his friend away.

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

"We destroyed the anglers, so we saved them, it's team Star Wolf's to shine." Krystal said angrily and firmly

After walking for two blocks, and listening from each citizen to the next talk behind her, about how she is a traitor or how Star Fox was cheated out, Krystal stopped and looked at the night sky, and said, "Oh, Fox. How did it turn up to be like this? Who knew that bright destiny I hoped we would share, would turn up to be nothing."

_When someone said count you blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_and ever_

_Who knew_

Krystal, who is now Kursed the bounty hunter, is sitting alone at some bar, at some unknown world. She is sitting at the bar.

"Hey, Jed, can I a drink here." Kursed shouted to the barkeep

"Sure thing Kursed, that is if you got the money to pay for it." Jed said

Kursed pulled out a wallet, turning out nothing but dust in it.

"Sorry, you already owe me enough, I'm not adding any more to your tab." Jed said flatly

Just when she was going to stand up and walk away defeated, a voice rang out saying, "Give her, her drink, I'll pay for it."

Kursed turned to face an orange fox in a red jump suit, boots, and gloves.

_Yeah, Yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

"You sure you want to treat someone who kills for a living?" Jed asked amusingly

"I use to have a job to kill for pay, I hold a new job, but no difference. The only difference I can see is I don't get paid for the number lives I take." the stranger said

"Makes no difference anyway, I still get money." Jed said flatly placing two glasses of beer on the counter for the two.

"Thank you, stranger, but you know he's right, I am dangerous." Kursed stated raising a brow

"I ain't scared, living my life, you are in constant fear." the stranger stated

"By the way, to who do I owe thanks for my drink?" Kursed asked, after taking a sip of her beer

"The name is Fox, I'm a G-zero racer." he replied

"Fox, huh? Sounds like someone I use to know." Kursed said, while putting a finger on her chin, "I don't think I've ever had a job to kill you. Have we met before?"

"Hmm..." Fox simply said, as he looked her over, "You do look familiar, like someone I knew in my old life. But otherwise, no, I've never met you before." taking a gulp of his drink

"So why don't you have a body guard? Without one, anyone here or me could kill you for your money. That suit of yours, itself should fetch a nifty price in the black market." Kursed stated

"Don't need one, I can watch out for myself." Fox stated

"Don't doubt you, anyone who races in G-zero, has enough guts in my book. So why are you here anyway?" Kursed asked, all while Fox drunk his glass till it was half-gone.

While Kursed took sips of her beer, Fox replied, "Pit stop. My partner and I need to refuel our ship and our rac..."

"Hey, asshole! You trying to make a move on my girl?" interrupted a drunk hound from behind them.

"Tony, how many times do I have to tell you, I ain't your girl." Kursed stated firmly

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

"No need to be coy, Kursed, I know you can't resist this." Tony said he tried to hug her

"I said, NO!!" Kursed yelled, punching him hard in the face

Fox chuckled as Tony fell on the floor, out like a light, then said, "Quite punch you got there, so your name is Kursed."

"Yes, it is and I'm a bounty hunter." Kursed replied, sitting back down.

Fox just looked at Tony, while drinking a mouthful, then looked back and said, "I'm guessing it's safe to assume you're single."

"Hmph, Why, do you plan to give me some lame pick-up line, then try dating me?" Kursed asked amusingly

"Nah, my job is hard enough, without having to start a relationship." Fox said, then turning to his beer glass, which he then finishes off.

"So you're single too. Funny, I thought someone from G-zero, especially someone like you, would've at least tried a pick-up line or two on some of their more adoring fans." Kursed said

"Nah, I don't wanna make the same mistake I did in my old life." Fox stated, "I was an idiot, I didn't listen, and when I finally realized it, she was already to far gone for me." he added depressingly

"Well that's too bad, if it'll make ya feel any better, I'm in the same boat as you." Kursed said, taking a mouthful before continuing, "I knew a guy, he saved me once. I thought we'd have a happy life together, but I was wrong. Years after we broke up, he tried to ask me for forgiveness, and I didn't take it. I joined a team that was against his, and all I got was the title 'traitor' and 'backstabber', so much for that dream, huh?"

"Ya, that does suck, but I was the one that broke us up. I thought I was protecting her, but I was wrong, all I did was upset her." Fox said

"Hmm..." Kursed simply put, as she finished off her glass, "At least you meant well."

"I suppose...here I'll buy another." Fox said, gesturing to Jed for another

"Thanks. Are you sure you're not just trying to butter me up?" Kursed asked, as Jed placed a full glass in front of her

"Yeah, I'm sure." Fox said, giving Jed the money for the drinks, "Well, I get going. It was nice to meeting you."

"Likewise." Kursed stated, giving Fox a strong handshake, then he left

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

"Nice guy. Hey, what's with you?" Jed asked, noticing Kursed looking curiously at the door

"Nothing. Just can't seem to shake the feeling I know him. His looks, his name, they all seem to ring every bell in my head." Kursed stated

"Why don't you go after him, spend time with him, maybe he is someone you use to know." Jed stated

"No thanks. He's not taking applications, and neither I'm I, too much of a pain if someone I loved died because of my occupation." Kursed stated firmly, then picked up her glass and drank a mouthful

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

"You sure? You may never get another chance." Jed asked again

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

"Dead sure, Jed." Kursed stated, putting her glass down, still half full

_My darling_

_Who knew_

"Still, who knew that'd end this way for me." Kursed muttered to herself, "Who knew I'd be here, at this dump, drinking like there is no tomorrow. Instead of in a warm home with a loving husband, and close friends, that I made in my former life."

Sung at the same time Krused says it:

_Who knew_

--

**A/N: I hope you liked it, it's probably a little messy. I did it, without much of a thought, other than my imagination I'd see play in my head as I listen to this song and it is my first Songfic. I don't know if Krystal/Kursed will actually forget about Fox, but as for Fox, if you played Command and got the **_**"Star Wolf Returns"**_** ending then you know that Fox and her meet up again, but he doesn't recognize her. **

**And to end some confusion, in case you are wondering about the build of this, I know the time gap was in more than five years, so all this didn't happen in three years, as according to the lyrics, after she and Fox met, and it was in a chronological order from the start, supposedly post Adventures (Dinosaur Planet), to post Assault, to one of the ending in Command, and finally to after she leaves in self exile. Play it if you don't understand.**


End file.
